


Giving The Groom Away

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers for Series 3, an idea as to how series 3 might begin, but one that definitely isn't going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The groom was concentrating on what the minister was saying. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Molly looked away from her beloved Baz and glanced back at the tiny congregation.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's Molly's wedding day - the happiest day of her life. What could possibly happen to spoil it..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving The Groom Away

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B - a story in 221 words, final word beginning with "b". Holmes and Watson created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock and John property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

The groom was concentrating on what the minister was saying.   
  
Molly looked away from her beloved Baz and glanced back at the tiny congregation. She spotted John and Greg, and smiled. It was hard keeping Sherlock’s secret from them but she was glad they’d both agreed to come.  
  
Her turn for the vows. Deep breath.  
  
“I, Molly, take you…”  
  
“No, you don’t,” said a deep voice. “I wouldn’t recommend marrying Sebastian Moran.”  
  
It all happened quickly then. Sebastian drew a gun. John and Greg grabbed him. A tall figure strode forward and disarmed him.  
  
John stared.  
  
“Sorry,” said Sherlock. “I never could resist the dramatic.”  
  
“You’re not dead,” said John.  
  
And passed out.  
  
  
  
  
The reception went ahead. Everyone needed a drink.  
  
“So you see, Molly,” explained Sherlock excitedly, “Moran knew I was alive and was simply marrying you to get information.”  
  
“Right,” said Molly.  
  
“It’s better you found out now.”   
  
Sherlock grinned. “And I did say after Moriarty you should give up relationships.”  
  
  
  
  
Lestrade handed the whisky to John and took a seat opposite.  
  
“I’m so angry,” said John. With a huge smile.  
  
Lestrade smiled back. “I can’t believe it,” he said. “He’s really alive.”  
  
“Yes,” beamed John glancing over Lestrade’s shoulder.   
  
He stiffened.  
  
“Excuse me, Greg, I must just go and rescue Sherlock. The bride’s thrashing him with the bouquet.”


End file.
